A new Fight
by Ghost7702
Summary: Matthew Cardoso aka Noble 7 son of Noble 6 and last surviving member of Noble team... or so he thought, finds himself along with his A.I. companion Dot in a new universe where he will tip the scale of a second civil war and future events as well as meet New Friends, an Old Friend thought dead, New Enemies, New Allies and... A New Love... Will become more M rated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Remember Reach

A New Fight

Chapter 1: Remember Reach...

Matt's POV: I and mom watched as the Pillar of Autumn sped away as we stood on the MAC we had used to destroy the Covenant air forces preventing the Autumn's departure. "Come on we need to move." Mom said as she started walking away, I started fallowing only to be stopped by the noise of a phantom Mom and I turned only to stare in disbelief as Hundreds of Covenant Air craft coming towards us. I was about pull out my Battle rifle before being stopped by Mom "No you have to go and get off Reach." she said as she handed me Her dog tags along with the rest of Noble teams knowing she was right i grabbed them and hugged her one last time and ran.

Timeskip 2 hours later

I reached a hidden Oni launch facility Knowing it had a Sabre still ready to be launched. I thought about Mom wondering if she was still alive, She may have been Noble 6: The Lone wolf but even I knew she wouldn't survive a Covenant onslaught forever, Pushing those thoughts away I had already entered the Launch room and loaded up the Sabre with plenty of Ammo, Wepons and MREs and was about to get in when I saw Auntie Dot's symbol going over I noticed a Y/N notice waiting for a command, it read: Initiate Smart A.I. creation... I knew what that meant and Auntie Dot had helped Noble team defend Reach even if it was in vain and it didn't feel right just to leave her behind to burn with the rest of Reach, without hesitation I pressed the Y key and in a flash of light on a small pedestal a foot away a hologram of a woman appeared it was Dot and she looked... Beautiful. "Noble 7!?" she asked shocked that i was the one who made her... well Smart, "Good to see you too Dot." I said we started talking for about 2 minutes before a explosion at the other end of the hangar blew the door open several Brutes entered and opened fire at me, "YANK ME!" Dot yelled, I Pulled her chip and put in my helmet and ran to the Sabre and got in. Closing the cockpit while Dot activated the emergency launch sequence and in a bout 5 seconds the Sabre rocketed off out of the Hangar an into the atmosphere and passed what i could swear had to be THE ENTIRE Covenant Fleet as I blew anything in the way into pieces and into a strange wormhole that opened up ahead of us, "HANG ON! I yelled to Dot who was still in my helmet, "I WOULD IF I STILL HAD HANDS!" Dot yelled back as we were engulfed by the wormhole... (And thats the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction so it won't be perfect but i'll try until next time!)


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

A new Fight

Chapter 2: Old Friends

I awoke to the sound of a robotic humming, pulling Kat's magnum from my side and turning to face whoever it was only to see a floating lightbulb. (Moniter)

"Greetings Reclaimer I am 707 Tangent Spark and welcome to the Gateway!" "Wheres Dot?" I asked only to hear a familiar voice I thought I never would here again say "She's over here with me." I turned so fast a normal person would get dizzy and what i saw made the tears started flowing, It was Jorge, Noble 5 Alive next to a human sized Dot. "Good to see you Mat-" I cut him off hugging him so hard it would crush a normal person, "Jorge Mom said you were dead!" I yelled "Yea i thought i was till i woke up here."

He then went on to explain how he woke up here and was greeted by 707, Dot then said she had been upgraded to Contender Class by 707 and how she could now live forever. Surprised by that i asked what the Gateway was 707 then started explaining that bridged a rift between our universe and another and then said that we could only go forward but she could send us Ammo, and other equipment.

Later Me,Jorge and Dot who was back in my helmet took off in the Sabre and headed into this new Universe only to end up right in the middle of a battle. "What the Hell!?" Jorge said aloud as i flew to avoid some explosions "Your telling me!" i said, "This is going to be an adventure to remember." Dot added as both me and Jorge both nodded at that...

* * *

And that's it for chapter 2, if you wanted to know Matthew wears the same armor as Noble 6 only white and has the attachments you see in the thumbnail. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 3

New Friends

I flew to avoid another explosion as Dot told me and Jorge that the battle was between The Corneria Defense Force and some sort of wannabe Emperor, how she got this I didn't know maybe it was the battle net between them, she told us about a mercenary squad called Star Fox. "Star Fox what kind of team name is that?" Jorge asked, "Don't Know but there're the good guys." Dot said also stating that they weren't human none of them.

Taking that information in I then saw a type of fighter in trouble immediately I went to get ahead of it to cut off the ship behind it and did a u-turn and headed straight for both of them "Dot get me in contact with that ship!" I yelled in which Dot complied "Done!" she said as a image of a Female Lynx came up in my hud in which I was immediately smitten with… But I had to focus, "Bank left!" I yelled, she was confused for a second before realizing what I was about to do, She banked left hard and exposed the fighter chasing her in which I swore I could swear the pilot shit himself as I opened fire on him ripping his ship to pieces after which I flew through the debris, "Nice shot!" Jorge and Dot said in unison as I gave a thumbs up.

The Lynx I saved popped up in my hud again and told me to switch to her teams frequency in which I had Dot do, in the screen ahead of me in the cockpit showed: 3 Foxes 2 of them being vixens one of which was blue, a Bird, a Toad, a Dog who I could tell was a Spaniel, and the Lynx I saved earlier "Thanks for saving my ass back there." She said, as I was about to reply the Fox who I could tell was the leader asked "This is Fox Mccloud identify yourself.", "I'm Noble 7." I said calmly not wanting to start a fight, His expression then turned from serious to less but still serious "Thanks for helping Miyu back there she's one of the best pilots on my team." He said in which I said without thinking "I Couldn't let a beautiful lady get hurt." I immediately Face palmed to which both the Spaniel and Bird laughed and Jorge and Dot both gave me look that read "smooth" I was then comforted by Miyu saying "Glad to see my looks catch on." With a sly tone in which I could swear my jaw would have hit the floor had I not had my helmet on.

After fighting through waves of ships we all reached the flagship during so I learned the names of Fox's team: the blue vixens name was Krystal, the other vixen's name was Fara in which I swore I saw Jorge's jaw drop open as he saw her face to which Dot laughed at, the bird's name was Falco who I also learned was a smart ass "Dot remind me to kick his ass later if he tries anything." To which she said "Noted.", the Dog's name was Fay and the Toads name was Slippy in which I saved at least 4 times "Dot run a background check on all of them." I asked to which Dot replied "I'll put a file together.".

We all landed in the hanger but by the time the Sabre landed Jorge and I where already out shooting anyone dumb enough to try blasting us in which there're blasters had little effect against our Mjolnir's shields as we gunned them down with my Battle rifle and Jorge with his turret, by the time Fox and his team were out of their Arwings (as I learned they were called) everyone that was dumb enough to shoot at us were dead.

"Wow…" Slippy said with a shocked/horrified expression as he hid behind Falco who was equally shocked expression "Don't worry you're okay in my book." I said to which he nodded and came out "nice work but we still have to get Oikonny." To which me and Jorge nodded we then all ran to the bridge while I took out anyone in our way.

We made it to a closed blast door between us and the bridge, "What now tough guy?" Falco asked to which Dot was about to suggest something but I cut her off by drawing my hand back and punched it clean through the door shocking everyone (which I did to 1. shut Falco up and 2. impress Miyu) and ripped the door open and ran in with Jorge and opened fire on everyone with blaster killing them before they could fire a single shot.

"Is he here?" I asked Fox to which he said "No." "There!" Fay yelled as we all looked at what appeared to be an escape ship… "Fuck." I said…


	4. Chapter 4: A New Team

A New Fight

Chapter 4: A new team

An hour after we took the ship Cornerian forces landed in the hangars and started gathering the bodies of the Venomians we killed (and yes that's what im going to call them in pural.) The Sergeant of the troops was briefed by Fox while Me, Jorge and Dot checked weapons, ammo and MRE's after which I filled Jorge in on what happened to Reach and the rest of Noble team I also gave him his dogtags back.

Fox's POV: After I filled in the Sergeant I looked over to Noble 7 and his Friend cleaning their weapons, knowing they could be helpful in stopping Oikkony I called over to Miyu "Miyu I want you to go over there and invite them to the team, take Fara with you." To which she nodded.

Matt's POV: "6 o clock." Dot from my helmet in the cockpit said as both me and Jorge turned only to be met with Miyu and Fara, "Hey Noble 7 you and your friend got a real name?" she asked I looked over to Jorge holding back a blush since he was looking at Fara and didn't have his helmet on, (neither did i) I held back a laugh as he looked at me, I then nodded to him to which he nodded back then both looking back to both Fara and Miyu as We both introduced our ourselves "I'm Matthew Cardoso." I said then Jorge in turn said "I'm Jorge." After which Miyu said "So Matt how would you and Jorge like to join Star Fox?" both me and Jorge were shocked at this but knowing Carter would want to make Friends to boost his and the rest of Noble team's chances of survival he would accept it.

"The pays good." Fara added to which I replied "We don't need pay we only need a place too sleep." Which shocked them both earning a nod from Jorge then Fox came over and must have heard that and said "That can be arranged so Im guessing your joining?" me Jorge then started talking and agreed on joining and giving a gift to the Lady's, "Sure we'd be Glad to." To which he nodded "Great! Go ahead and get your ship and we'll fly over to Great Fox." He then went back to the rest of his team but before Miyu and Fara could Me and Jorge stopped them, I then said "Me and Jorge have something for you two." Then I handed Miyu Emile's Shotgun while Jorge handed Fara one of Jun's spare sniper rifles earning a blush from her "these both belonged to old friends I think they would have wanted you to have them oh and mind the kickback." I said then Miyu said "Thanks I'll put it to good use." she said then blew me a kiss that made me blush and went back to the group with shotgun in hand, I then turned to Jorge and what I saw shocked me Fara kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you." She then followed Miyu back.

"Wow she must like you." I said looking at Jorge his face was all red "Miyu must really like you too." He said to which I nodded we then put our helmets on and got in the Sabre as I filled Dot in on what just happened we then took off…

* * *

All right so im going to start adding chapters every Monday im also going to say this now: Fay and Bill will be a couple in this as Boyfriend and Girlfriend and yes i know Jun survived Reach but Matt doesn't know that. Until Next Time!


	5. Announcement

**Announcement**

I am putting the Story on hold until I have enough time to commit to it so until then the story is on hold

Sorry but I promise I will come back to it.


End file.
